


Turn a Teenage Lush

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gratuitous similarities to Magic Mike, M/M, Stripper!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles watches in awe as some fairly awesome rock song plays in the background as a guy—no no no, a man—strips practically bare. The song, if Stiles listens hard enough, has odd patriotic lyrics, and sounds like something Green Day might've made back in the day before they decided to soundtrack the collapse of civilization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn a Teenage Lush

**Author's Note:**

> "Favorite Son" from the American Idiot musical came on my WMP. Then this happened. Enjoy~

Stiles watches in awe as some fairly awesome rock song plays in the background as a guy—no no no, a  _man—_ strips practically bare. The song, if Stiles listens hard enough, has odd patriotic lyrics, and sounds like something Green Day might’ve made back in the day before they decided to soundtrack the collapse of civilization.

The man on stage has sharp cheek bones, a light dusting of chest hair and oddly alluring stubble brushed across his face. He’s all toned muscles and proud stance, perfect for the ridiculousness of a sexy Uncle Sam stripping until he’s in a red-white-blue thong. The man tips his hat, grinning cheekily and doing a little shimmy that swings his dick around and Stiles refuses to admit that he follows it with his eyes.

The man’s gaze falls right on him, and he grins even wider, more feral and dangerous. He winks, before dancing himself on stage as the song draws to an oddly somber close.

The owner of the all-male strip club (that has an audience that is 99% women and 1% Stiles) waltz on stage again and calls for a round of applause for “Big Dick Derek.”

Stiles loses interest when the next man takes the stage—too much like Stiles’ own form, not strong enough or mouth-watering enough. He looks around and makes a beeline for the bar, since Lydia and Alison are easily occupied by “The Kid.”

The bartender grins at him in a decidedly creepy way, but Stiles goes to take the drink offered anyways. A hand on his wrist stops him, and who else could it be but Big Dick Derek.

“Just Derek is fine,” the man says, and Stiles realizes he said that aloud. “And yes, our bartender is creepy.” Derek shoots the man a look before ordering two regular beers. “So, enjoying the show?”

“Oh completely,” Stiles chases his sarcasm with a large sip of beer. “Exactly how I wanted to spend my night,” he nods.

Derek grins. “Are you straight?”

Stiles laughs. “No, but still, getting emasculated by a number of attractive men dancing their clothes off isn’t exactly my definition of fun.”

Derek laughs, too, and leans in. Stiles realizes a little belatedly that they’re flirting.

“We’re flirting.”

“Oh, really, hadn’t noticed.” Derek answers, smooth.

“You’re a stripper.”

“I want to be a chef.”

“What, are you paying for college with this?” Stiles can’t help a little judgement, he’s seen enough movies to know how this works.

Derek shakes his head, “trying to buy land to build a restaurant on.”

Stiles pauses midsip. “Really.”

“Really.”

“Tell me more.” He commands.

“Over dinner?”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “Sure.” Derek grins. “Right now?”

“Sure.”

“You don’t have any more shows to do?”

“None that are important.”

Stiles raises an eyebrow, because that sounded suspiciously sweet and Rom-Com-esque to him. But he doesn’t question it, not does he question the way Derek leads him away from the bar without paying for the beers, lead him right out of the establishment and down the road to a nice, New Orleans type restaurant.

Stiles learns a lot of things about Derek, that night. He learns that Derek is the co-owner of the club, and that Derek honestly hates his job—the dancing, he loves. Chaffing? Not as much. Stiles learns that Derek is a man who works with his hand—he builds, he cooks, he cleans and he paints, and does everything that Stiles has always applied to the douchy hipster kids that go to his college. Stiles learns that Derek doesn’t have any family left, and that Derek may or may not have done some highly illegal substances with some highly regarded celebrities.

Stiles learns a lot about Derek, from the strange to the compassionate, to the inane and deeply interesting. He also learns that Derek has an amazing cock, which is neither a surprise not taken lightly.


End file.
